


Un autre chemin

by MelindaRoseRiddle



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaRoseRiddle/pseuds/MelindaRoseRiddle
Summary: Comment se rendre compte que l'on s'est trompé de chemin...?(Dans le cadre d'atelier d'écriture)
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Un autre chemin

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers DCU ne m'appartient en rien du tout !!! (D'ailleurs c'est un univers que je ne connais pas parfaitement alors si des erreurs persistent, dites le xD) 
> 
> En tout excellente lecture et laisser un petit commentaire si le texte vous plait (ou non)

Il n’y a pas de terre pour notre voyage. Mais y aura-t-il un jour un voyage ? Je t’aime. Ça te le sait. Je t’admire. Ça tu t’en assures à chacune de nos rencontres. Mais toi dans tout cela… Qu’aimes-tu ? qu’admires-tu ? Saurais-tu ne serait-ce que mon prénom ? ? Qui suis-je réellement pour toi ?

Je te revois chaque nuit dans mes songes. Je t’observe, t’admire et même parfois j’ai l’audace de t’aimer. Toi aussi parfois tu t’abaisses à m’aimer, mais ces tendres moments sont rares. Mais le pire survient le lendemain, lorsqu’en ouvrant les yeux, je me rends compte que cela n’était qu’un de mes tendres rêves. Que si mon corps me fait souffrir, ce n’est pas à cause d’une quelconque nuit d’amour mais que je t’ai à nouveau déçu.

Tu es tout pour moi, saches-le ! Evidemment que tu le sais… Que tu l’utilises… Que tu m’utilises… Je le sais aussi, mis cela ne me dérange même plus. Beaucoup de personnes me l’on dit, me l’on demandé : Pourquoi tu restes ? Et à chaque fois, je leur répondais toujours la même chose : Parce que j’aime mon Pudding ! Oui, je l’aime mon Pudding… D’ailleurs c’est ce que tu fais de moi, tu fais de moi une chose, une chose gluante, collante et difforme si tu la manipules trop. Tu dais de moi un vulgaire dessert, un petit plus qui pourrait te consoler mais surtout quelque chose dont on se passerait bien. Mais le pire, j’en suis sûre c’est que jamais je n’arriverais à te mépriser. La haine à ton égard me vient doucement je l’avoue, mais jamais du mépris.

Il n’y a pas de terre pour notre voyage… ça j’en suis maintenant sûre. Car jamais plus il n’y aura de voyage. D’ailleurs y en a-t-il déjà eu un ? Alors magnifique voyageur, je te dis adieu, même si j’espère un « à bientôt ».

Je te dis adieu car moi, j’ai trouvé ma terre et mon voyage. Et elle, elle en vaut la peine.


End file.
